


bath crayons

by SaltypoinappleXX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I gave up, LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltypoinappleXX/pseuds/SaltypoinappleXX
Summary: this took me like ten min to write





	bath crayons

"Akaashi look at thislookatthis!"

"KUROO STOPPP"

"please tell me why I agreed to bring you two along. "

-

"AKAASHI IM BORED"

"oh yeah? go play with kuroo or something"

"he's hogging the tv"

akaashi sighed. sometimes he forgot how annoying it was to live with mr. owl man. 

"fine then, I'm going out to do some stuff since I can't deal with you two anymore. if I don't approve of how the dorm looks afterwards you two both owe me 200 yen."

"AKAASHI WAIT"

bokuto sprinted across the door to the front door until he was just in front of akaashi. 

"BRING US!"

-

"you know, I brought you two along not so I could hear you two say oya all day. "

"oya? still, I can't watch anything I want when kuroos hogging the tv for rupaul!"

"hey, it's a good show, okay? I swear you enjoyed it."

"it's only because of pearl, oya?"

"oyaoyaoya"

akaashi sighed again. 

"alright, we're here. "

-

as the three stepped into a store, akaashi looked at them in the eye. 

"do NOT. misbehave. "

"alright akaashi, we'll try-" bokuto was cut off because he saw something in the corner of his eye. 

"BRO. "

"BROOO." 

kuroo and bokuto looked at each other mischievously and dashed towards the mart carts. 

"oh, no. "

-

it took them less than two seconds straight to get the carts up and going, and they started nyooming through the store as fast as they would go. somehow, they didn't bump into a single person or knocked down any products, so akaashi just let them be. 

while akaashi was looking through the pharmacy for gummy vitamins that bokuto relied on, he heard the two trouble makers in the other aisle. 

"you don't know, I NEED THESE BRO"

"HELL YES LETS GET ALL OF THEM"

looking over, akaashi could see the two filling their carts with bath crayons and bath paint. he promptly went over and grabbed both of them by the collar. 

"A KA A*cough*SHI T"

"ugh. listen up you two asshats, one more commotion and I take away your wii. got it?"

bokuto looked up with a single tear and nodded while kuroo snickered at bokuto and held a thumbs up.

-

**Author's Note:**

> also if you don't know what a mart cart is https://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rtscompaniesinc.com%2Fshopping%2Fproducts%2FB4BBB581-F4EC-3753-D43A-51149EB3AFB4%2Fimages%2FMartCart35631.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rtscompaniesinc.com%2Fmain9.cfm%3FselectedCategoryID%3D38C3EF93-0F23-AE6D-460F-C3179E7EDCF6%26bShowWW%3D0&docid=QuNaUmLSoEvbKM&tbnid=xL5MdZn9bpR-oM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiE1tSE3qDVAhWo5YMKHW3OD5MQMwhXKAIwAg..i&w=500&h=600&hl=en&client=safari&bih=441&biw=320&q=Mart%20cart&ved=0ahUKEwiE1tSE3qDVAhWo5YMKHW3OD5MQMwhXKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8


End file.
